A Sea of Masks
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Kagome gets invited to a Halloween ball by Hojo, A masquerade ball to be exact. Will this handsome stranger sweep her off her feet or will she get the fright of her life? LATE Halloween Fanfic! One-shot. Second chapter has been added.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: A Sea of Masks  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: 1/1  
><strong>Author<strong>: Burning In The Dark/XMiss-NoirX (DeviantArt)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Setting: ** Modern Day  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/General  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Cuteness...  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I Do NOT own Inuyasha... if I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together 8D there where my first fanfiction couple.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kagome gets invited to a Halloween ball by Hojo, A masquerade ball to be exact. Will this handsome stranger sweep her off her feet or will she get the fright of her life? Halloween Fanfic!

**Note: **Let's face it... EVERYONE wears a mask... no matter what, even the Ice Prince.

**Songs:** Kira Theme from Death Note, Lose Control – Evanescence & All That I am Living For - Evanescence _Have a listen while reading..._

**Quote; **"Although I know it's unfair, I reveal myself one mask at a time" ~ Stephen Dunn

Kagome opened the pristine white letter and pulled out the piece of paper looking at the delicate gold writing. _Oh an invitation? _Kagome wondered as she looked through the words, _A masquerade Halloween ball... how lovely! _Kagome thought as she put the letter on the table near the door, smiling she knew Hojo, her current boyfriend would have received one as well, and even if he hadn't... there was always a plus one option.

Smiling to herself she walked through the living room to look at her mother; she was glowing with health and was busying herself with dinner. Kagome smiled and walked up behind her mother and gave her an affection hug; life was going wonderfully.

"Oh Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi acknowledged in an affection tone. "How're you? I normally don't get hugs until you want money to go on a date" she chuckled.

"Oh Mama it's wonderful! I have been invited to a Masquerade Halloween Ball! I am so excited but I don't know what to wear." Kagome exclaimed. _I wonder if I should call Hojo and ask him what he's going to go as..._

"Find out what Hojo is going as and we may be able to scrap up something."

"Okay Mama... I shall go find out what Hojo is going as..." Kagome trailed off as her mother resumed cooking. She went to the telephone and dialled Hojo's number off by heart.

"Oh hello Kagome, I was just about to call you... did you get an invitation to a Halloween Ball too?" Hojo asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes I did and was wondering what you were going to go as... so I could..."

"So we can match?" Hojo interrupted.

"Yes sweetie."

"I was thinking about going as a scientist... Doctor Hojo!" Hojo exclaimed happily.

"Hmm... well I did want to go as a princess... maybe I could go as a Frankenstein princess?" Kagome asked wearily.

"That sounds wonderful Kagome! I shall see you in two days, love you." Hojo said happily before hanging up.

"Love you too." Kagome said to the dial tone.

_I do love Hojo but he seems a bit distant as of late, and it's starting to worry me. _Kagome thought as she ascended up the stairs, to her bedroom. When she entered she saw an old photo which made her heart skip a beat, she walked towards it and picked it up gently and studied the picture. It was her in a tank top and short shorts and a boy next to her with an arm around her waist, the boys long white hair contrasted excellently with her hair, the colour of raven's feathers next to the colour of purity and light.

She laughed at the thought and studied the young man in the picture closer, he was smiling and so was she; holding onto a dainty white ear. _I miss Inuyasha... I really wish we didn't fall through; I can't believe that jerk, going back to his ex girlfriend and leaving me alone in the rain. _Kagome laughed it all sounded so clichéd, poetic and tragic.

_I miss the carefree days of high school... of simplicity, where the biggest gossip was who you were dating. _Kagome observed the picture again; she really did miss those days, and that boy. The rest of the evening went smoothly and uneventful, until dinner.

"Mum, I don't want to go trick or treating with you! I'm a big kid now... can't I go with my friends?" Souta pleaded.

"Fine, but if you come back with bruises or anything you won't be allowed out again until you can drive." Mrs. Higurashi said sternly

Kagome smiled, the family was getting on nicely as usual, grandpa was telling Souta he was too old to trick or treat and he was arguing if they did the shrine up they could scare a few kids and make a few dollars, he agreed and they became business partners as far as Kagome was concerned.

"So Kagome... do you know what you want to go as to the Halloween Ball?" Kagome's mother asked trying to make conversation between them, while the males sorted out their business strategy.

"Well I was thinking about Snow White... I have the hair and the ivory skin, the only problem is I have blue eyes instead of brown."

"Ah but then Kagome you will be the fairest at the ball, especially since you will have to wear a mask, it will entice them to your eyes more... after all that's how I met you father, through a mask, metaphorically speaking." She laughed.

"Oh Mama, but what kind of mask do you think Snow White would wear, a pure white one?" Kagome asked the question more to herself than her mother.

"I think black would be better, it would look as if it's flowing out of your hair."

"Okay... may we go shopping tomorrow then mother?' Kagome asked.

"Of course my dear"

-X-x-X-

The next day Kagome and her mother went shopping for a suitable outfit and mask, the outfit was easy to find, the mask lead them into the lower streets of Tokyo. Kagome was holding on to her mother's arm when something gold caught her eyes, dragging her over to the shop she gasped as she saw the most amazing pair of gold high heels.

"Oh Mama... wouldn't they look gorgeous with the dress?"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the shoes and checked the sizing and price before asking Kagome to try them; Kagome gently took the eye-catching golden heels and sat on the little chair, taking off her flats and replacing them with the golden shoes. Kagome purred at the feeling of the luxurious innards of the shoe; taking a quick walk in them she decided they where the most amazing pair of shoes, and if this is what her 'glass slipper' would be like.

"Now all we need to do is find the perfect mask." Kagome stated, fist pumping. _I need the perfect mask, one I can hide under and all reveal myself one mask at a time. _Kagome laughed inwardly at the course her mind was wondering. She watched as her mother collected the shoes, put them in a box and went and paid.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said grabbing onto Kagome's arm. "What about over there?" She pointed to a rustic looking shop; it had charm and some eye-catching masks in the window. Kagome willingly followed her mother, she would never admit it but she loved the old rustic stores, they had the best stuff.

She entered the store behind her mother as the little bell above the door chimed, alerting the shop owners. She looked around as a girl with midnight black hair and black eyes, dressed in red and white glided out of the back of the shop. Kagome stopped and stared at her elegance... she had never felt plainer in her life.

"Kik-"

"Okay I'm coming, older sister..." The beautiful girl said.

Kagome watched as she left to go in the back, as an older woman with long grey hair and a stern face came out; Kagome gave a polite smile and went back to looking at the masks. She imagined each of them as she passed by; _I wish one would just catch my eye. _Kagome thought as she passed them.

Kagome halted in place, her eyes set on a simple see through black mask made of metal, with a tiny ruby at the top. She grabbed her mother's arm and as she walked past, slowly pointing at the mask that demanded her attention; she watched her mother's expression turn into a smile, peering at the price tag.

"That mask is amazing! It's so cheap too... no one will know" Mrs. Higurashi said with a wink towards her daughter.

Summoning the lady over, they got the mask, paid for it and left.

-X-x-X-

The next two days passed quickly, before she knew it Kagome was standing in front of her full length mirror, in a full length dress that looked exactly like Snow White's, everything looked perfect she thought as she fixed the bow on her head and but the black mask on. All of a sudden her purse started ringing; signifying Hojo was out the front, in the hired car waiting for her.

She smiled, grabbed her belongings that she needed and headed out. Her mother said goodbye to her at the sidewalk as she opened the door for Kagome to get in. She didn't even hear the door close, she looked at Hojo and let out a small scream, she didn't expect him to be dressed as a Frankenstein and a scientist. Letting out a small laugh she hugged Hojo and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"You look wonderful Kagome..." Hojo stated, looking her up and down before turning his head and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kagome stared out of the window of the hired car, the kiss between her and Hojo was awkward at best, _I just don't understand... why is it getting awkward now? _The scenery was the same for most of the time; men coming out of the offices, girls walking towards bars; everyone happy while walking the streets of Tokyo.

"Kagome... are you okay?" Hojo asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied flatly. Kagome sighed, if Hojo knew her like she thought he did, he would've known that monosyllabic replies were only used when she was annoyed. _Ugh... this isn't good, I am annoyed and have no reason to be... damnation! _Kagome thought, getting even more frustrated.

"Kagome... look we're almost at Tashio Manor..." Hojo exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome looked out the hired car window in excitement; it was just bushland so far, which she thought was weird because she didn't realise when the scenery changed. Then a cluster of lights came into view around a huge mansion, Kagome was flabbergasted the place was white and just exuded lavishness and luxury.

_Wow... are we really going to go in there? Why do I have a strange feeling I am going to be so out of place there... _Kagome thought while absent-mindedly smoothing down her dress, making sure she didn't have any creases in the dress. She looked to Hojo who was still staring slack jawed out the window. Softly smiling she watched the scenery change as they went through tall black gates, a water fountain adorning the middle of the patch of grass.

Kagome's eyes got wider as the approached the lavish mansion; it was like something out of a fairytale, pristine white and glowing. _I wonder who owns it... _Kagome absentmindedly wondered; she lurched forward a little as the car stopped and the seatbelt dug into her. The mansion was immensely bigger up close; she suddenly felt very small and would certainly feel smaller once she met the owners of this extravagant house.

The door opened on her side and a hand came into view; apparently waiting for her to accept it and to step out of the car. Kagome felt her heels crunch against the harsh gravel as she stepped out of the car, gasping in amazement as the huge estate loomed over her like a golden throne hanging just out of reach of a peasant.

Kagome almost laughed at that analogy; but Hojo came around and took her arm and escorted her to the mountain of steps, all the while thinking about how her legs will kill after she finally reached the top. After missing a few steps, her legs screaming in pain and a breathless view they were at the top, _it was almost the trip up here to see the front yard so beautiful._

"Now keep your head up and act posh" Hojo laughed softly.

Cobalt eyes regarded him before she decided to lift her chin up and look every bit the part of a princess. _I feel so... supercilious... at least my vocabulary matches somewhat. _Kagome thought with a little laugh; in front of her colossal black doors opened to reveal a sea of people in masks, Kagome gulped as a man in a black tuxedo off to the side announced their names as they descended another set of stairs.

Kagome looked around nervously as everyone in masks looked at her, judging her from behind their masks, the sea of masks she willingly stepped into the crowd.

-xXx-

Golden eyes regarded the girl dressed as Snow White thoroughly, her hair was as black as raven feathers, her lip as red as a rose, the only difference was she had cobalt eyes instead of the common brown eyes. _Intriguing... especially in this day and age where everything is common and plain, _Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. He stood there next to two men almost identical to him, well from behind, their white hair gleaming in the soft lighting.

"Sesshomaru... I know that look" A deep voice rumbled from his right.

He looked to his right; pools of liquid honey eye level the pools of liquid gold, one cold and the other one warm with mirth. A toothy grin spread across his face and he saw the man beside him barely suppress a shiver;_ I always knew I was colder than father..._

"Sesshomaru remember what I said..."

"Father, I don't want to hear again how my mother left you and you lay there smiling after she metaphorically tore your heart out and covered in blood" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Ever the Ice Prince" His father stated.

Sesshomaru growled as he watched his father smile at him then make his way through the crowed to the raised platform at the far edge of the hall, he sneered at the luxury of the hall. _Father has gone mad, this is just bordering on stupid, it's TOO luxurious... it's like we're trying to put on a show, well with my entertainment it will be a grand show indeed. _Sesshomaru smirked as he thought of the event's to come, they would truly be to die for.

"Welcome one and all to the Manor Tashio; I will be one of your hosts for the evening. The other will be my first son, Sesshomaru Tashio" He said as a spotlight shone over Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to squint under the harsh light, tiny little spots danced through his vision for a few seconds as the light moved back to his father as his eyes adjusted. He tuned out his father's long boring speech about how excellent it was that they all attended and how he hoped they had a good night, it was pointless and always repeated at every party.

After the speech winded down it was time to dance, he smirked as he saw the person who caught his attention as she walked through the door. Long gracefully fingers fixed his midnight blue suit jacket and fixed his white colour before moving to the matching dark blue mask; securing it in place than plastering a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

Her raven black tresses shinning, her pale white skin and red pouty lips looking very delectable; extending a long lanky arm he tapped her one the shoulder politely, watching as his dangling sleeve bobbed. The girl turned around and stared up at him through sapphire eyes, he felt as if she was staring into his soul, he smirked at that thought and bowed.

"I was wondering if I could have this dance?" He asked politely, extending his hand. He felt a warm hand clutch his; leading his prey to the dance floor, a soft melody of music flitted from the hired live orchestra, he put a hand on her waist while the other cupper her hand in the air. A little tingle of energy zapped him when she put her hand on his shoulder, brushing his neck oh so lightly.

_She has a rather nice body for a human; though I say it's rather excellent that when the existence of demons came out last century no one freaked out, it hasn't changed a thing... no one cares about demons, unless of course we happen to have a better advantage of our stocks gaining more points which they always do. _Sesshomaru mused and managed to hide back a tug of the lips; grabbing the woman he was dancing with closer.

A small gasp came from the petit woman he was cradling against his body; maybe a little too close for her but it was perfect for him. _Her scent is intoxicating... _Sesshomaru lowered his head a little, just enough so his nose was above her hair; inhaling her scent deeply. He was interrupted by someone incessantly tapping his shoulder, putting his best glare on as he looked up to see who disturbed him.

The sight of his smaller brother made him want to growl, he looked to the petit human and watched as she went almost rigid, then composed herself and took the males offered hand. Sesshomaru's hand flexed, almost grabbing the small human back but decided against it; however his brother didn't miss the small twitch of muscle.

A smirk passed between them before the couple got lost in the maze of people. _Darn that Inuyasha, however I could feel his jealousy from the second I asked her to dance... how odd... I know it's not that vile Kikyou, priestess and small shop owner however. _Sesshomaru sneered then composed himself, looking at the surging crowd he decided he would have to pick one of the women to dance with.

-xXx-

Kagome felt a tingle when she touched the masked man's hand, and it hadn't gone away until another person asked for her hand to dance, she knew who he was the second she made eye contact with him. _It's... Inuyasha... No I will not let him know, I know it's him... _Kagome reasoned with herself as he swept her further on the dance floor into the sea of couples and masks.

Warm sapphire eyes connected with cold brown ones, she felt a chill go down her back; Kagome had never liked Kikyou, she tolerated her during High School but now, she could hardly bare to be near her. _Oh how odd... I saw her before... at that shop I bought my mask! _Kagome observed Kikyou's outfit, it was a sparkling blood red which melded well with her translucent white skin and her onyx black hair.

"Kagome..." A voice near her ear whispered.

Looking to Inuyasha, his molten gold eyes sparkling as his face dipped down to her height and captured her lips. Kagome almost fell to the sweet trap encased on those lips, but before her eyes could slip shut her mind processed what was happening and pushed Inuyasha away. Kagome felt her features harden as she looked at Inuyasha, _I specifically told him last time that if he ever made a move on me I would slap him... yet I still haven't given him that promised slap across his face._

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, head held high like he was on a mission. Kagome watched him get closer and closer until he was almost too close and she slapped him, fortunately no one turned around or even noticed the slap over the music and talking. She felt someone pull her into another dance; she was getting sick of everyone pulling her everywhere like she was a lifeless doll that needed to be lead.

"Hojo!" Kagome announce happily, as she was lead around the dance floor.

After a few more dances, she and Hojo went and got some of the small hors devours, dainty little things that wouldn't fill one sixth of a stomach. Kagome however happily munched one a few, as Hojo helped himself to some champagne, _I didn't like the champagne... it was rather buttery for my tastes._ Kagome thought as she watched Hojo gulp down another glass, he was really nervous or that was Kagome's guess as to why he was drinking so much.

"Hello again" said a man from behind a midnight blue mask.

"Hello..." Kagome replied, feeling as though she should say more but didn't know what else to say.

"Care to dance again? I promise it will be a short dance" stated the smooth voice.

Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the allure held in the advice and didn't manage to keep in a shiver at the strangers words. Kagome nodded, not trusting her mouth as if it might run away on her. The gentlemen walked her to the dance floor again, Kagome couldn't help but admire how nicely fitting his pants where and how his white hair contrasted wonderfully with the midnight blue suit.

The stranger smirked when he turned around, as if knowing that Kagome was checking out his buttocks. She felt the temptation just beneath her skin to pull down the man's face and give him a big old smooch on his pouting lips; she quickly shoved it aside as he stopped dancing and lead her towards the stage, just telling her to wait at the edge.

Kagome felt like slapping herself on the face, _I must have been asleep or brain dead before! This is one of the head's of the Tashio household... how did I miss it? DAFT KAGOME! VERY DAFT! _Kagome raged at herself in her head before the music stopped and the lights went out except for one spot light on Sesshomaru.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen; I Sesshomaru Tashio, hope you're having an excellent night and are ready for tonight's festivities." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, looking around at the crowd. "Tonight we will be trying to complete a maze... I know how plain and boring, well that is not the case in this instance. Tonight we will be completing a ten kilometre long maze, handcuffed to someone, the most exciting part is we will be blindfolded, until we get shown to somewhere in the maze."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, jaw wide open as if she were trying to catch flies. Trying to compose herself she looked at him, the light from above setting a glow around him like an angel, but she knew members from the Tashio household were very far from angels.

"But wait! That is not the best part, the last person you were dancing with is your partner, and I know your thoughts, 'oh excellent I am with a demon' unfortunately even for me this maze will be a challenge as we have put a special scent throughout the maze so demon's cannot smell their way out, they will be just like humans in this regard. If you do manage to complete this maze, there is a fabulous gift in store... so shall we get to it?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome gulped; _this is really bad... and not to mention the fact I know there is going to be other little problems with the maze, oh well... at least with Sesshomaru I can't be lost in there forever... I hope. _Kagome really hoped on the last part, as Sesshomaru descended the stairs from the small platform and took her hand and lead her to the back wall, where it was lined with butlers next to tables.

She felt the cold silver handcuff be locked in around her wrist and around Sesshomaru's before the blindfold was put around her eyes and everything was black. Many minutes later she heard many other voices, some complaining some happy as they were lead like cattle she assumed towards the maze. Kagome almost tripped as she felt a slight, but harsh pull on the handcuffs and it let her know Sesshomaru, she hoped was still on the other end.

Silence, that's all there was suddenly and it terrified Kagome, sudden silence never meant anything good. Breathing in a breath she realised they were outside the second the chilly air burned her lungs, she felt her blindfold drop from her face and looked at the maze, the walls of greenery would have to be at least twelve foot tall, with barbed wire overhead. _I guess we can't even fly out of this one._

Kagome went to lean against one of the maze walls before Sesshomaru pulled on the chain harshly, making her fall to the soft grassy floor of the maze. Glaring up at him she wondered where he would get the audacity to make a lady fall on her hands and knees.

"These walls are electrocuted, father thought it would be much more fun and entertaining, the barbed wire is also electrocuted..." Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, why isn't anyone else here? Didn't some of us come through the same entry to the maze?" Kagome asked curiously, looking around and not seeing a door or anything. Hearing a small chuckle she looked to Sesshomaru.

"Well we actually managed to link a portal here, where all the couples would be transported to a different part of the maze, besides even if one couple did happen to have the same 'entrance' as us we won't see them, there's a special fog that won't let us see anyone else, we will be able to hear their piercing screams but nothing else" Sesshomaru announced before he started walking.

Kagome kept thinking about making a trail or something, putting a pebble or something at every corner they passed but she couldn't find anything to mark the trail with. Sesshomaru kept taking lefts and it was starting to annoy Kagome, she tried to go right but Sesshomaru just dragged her left again.

"Sesshomaru! What is with all these lefts?" Kagome yelled.

"Haven't you heard? The easiest way to complete a maze is to keep going left?"

Kagome sighed and reasoned to just follow him, that's when she noticed something silently following them, red piercing eyes and a fanged mouth. She felt Sesshomaru yank on the chain as his pace increased; normally she'd expect him to fight, however she was guessing since his sense of smell was down his powers would be too.

"I have no powers in here, no one does except for the demons that haunt it, the only thing I have is my acute sense of hearing..." Sesshomaru stated before a shrill scream echoed around them.

Kagome felt Goosebumps rise on her skin; abruptly she didn't care how Sesshomaru got them out of there, as long as he did. A cold dead hand wrapped around her ankle, sending her down, she looked at what had caught her and screamed a blood curdling scream. The things face had half of it missing; the other half was rotting away, Kagome felt like throwing up as she could see the tendons and muscles half decomposed, the other half of the face that was fully missing wasn't much better.

Screaming in agony as the thing bit her, sinking into her tender flesh she felt an oozing sensation as the monster released her leg. Sensing a strong arm around her waist, she got up with the help of Sesshomaru; after a few minutes of walking Kagome's vision clouded over, only seeing colours instead of a crystal clear picture.

"Wait Sesshomaru, I can't see anything..." Kagome said as she clung to his arm in desperation, she had to rely on her hearing and smell; it was easy with Sesshomaru there. Kagome heard Sesshomaru take a sharp intake of breath and decided to do the same, a minute later she slowly exhaled after he did.

"That was lucky... if you even breathed around what just past us... well let me just say we'd be about an ounce of blood and a slither of flesh on the ground" Sesshomaru admitted.

She wanted to cry, lie down and weep but she knew it was too dangerous... she might be captured by one of the rotting monsters and never make it out. That made Kagome asses her position as Sesshomaru lead them through the maze.

"Kiss me... it will help you get your vision back..." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome didn't know what do, so she tipped her head up ever so slightly so he would have to bend down and kiss her, _knowing my luck if I tried to do it while blind I would have my tongue up his nostril... oh what a lovely image._ Kagome felt warm lips softly need hers, it was over in seconds and Kagome felt her eyelids slip over her eyes then open.

"I still can't see anything" Kagome indicated, annoyed.

"It will take a few minutes for it to kick in" Sesshomaru instructed as he kept taking lefts.

A heel softly came into contact with some concrete and Kagome felt her vision clear, they were out of the maze! _Darn it! The kiss didn't do anything! It was getting out of that maze! _Kagome observed furiously. "You jerk... a kiss didn't restore my eyes... it was completing the maze that did!"

"Whatever you want to think Kagome... now you can go over to my father and get your wound bandaged and I am going to go congratulate the winners." Sesshomaru responded calmly and walked off.

Hobbling over and sitting on a chair, she waited till Sesshomaru's father came over and disinfected the wound which stung, and then bandaged it. She sat there and watched as more couples came through the exit, some looking worse than others; Inutashio was busy cleaning up many a guest and smiling!

"Oh that was the best Maze yet! So lifelike" Said a stubby man.

Kagome smiled, obviously they were under the illusion it was all fake, and the wounds were caused by bushes; she almost laughed at their idiocy. Feeling a strong presence behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru there, hand out again, sighing she took the offered hand and went with Sesshomaru as he slowly lured her away from the formation of guests.

"Well that was an interesting penultimate... what do you say we start on a new book?" Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome smiled as they looked at the maze, if it was a better 'fairytale' than this... Kagome wouldn't care even if she lost her shoe or her necklace as long as she came out alive she realised that was the important thing... Too survive a fairytale to see your happy ending.

-XxX-

**AN;** _okay guys I hope you liked it (: it was 12 pages long and over 5000 words so yes ^_^ I would love some feedback, just telling me what you liked... it would mean a lot to me please? Or even if you just review to make me feel appreciated... I'd adore you for it! I wasn't actually going to end it there but I am so fucking tired... it's a one shot and will stay that way!_

__

_Now I am off to sleep... cause it's almost 3am and I wrote 3000 words of the story in one night! I will have more fanfics coming out later! Just not on this fandom I believe... oh well hope you stay tuned!_

_**Burning In The Dark.**_

_P.S. I am going to rewrite We Are What We Hate soon... I hate it... it is awfully written! I must put Sesshomaru more in character... so I am going to leave the bad version up until I go and attack my old work and make it better!_

_See you!_


	2. Umasked Truths

**Title: **Unmasked Truths

**Chapter**: 1/1  
><strong>Author<strong>: Burning In The Dark  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T

**Setting: ** Modern Day, Halloween; 31st October.  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Sesshomaru and Kagome  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Horror  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Lemons, violence, gore and deceit!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I Do NOT own Inuyasha... if I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together 8D there where my first fanfiction couple.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: What are Sesshomaru's plans for Kagome? Why is he leading her father away from the crowd? What happened to Hojo? The sequel to 'A Sea of Masks'.

**Note; **Sorry I left so much out. This should explain it. There will not be anything after this. (There will be a longer not explaining everything at the end of this fanfiction.) Also if I put a * next to something it means I'll explain it at the end (:

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Kagome asked quietly as Sesshomaru led her towards the gleaming manor. The luminous white marble steps shone as they approached them, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu as they climbed the marble staircase. She thread her arm through his as she clutched her dress so she wouldn't trip, she admired his bone structure and the markings on his face as they ascended.

"You will see, soon enough" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome softly smiled as she was reminded of a romantic tale of a human and demon she read about in her historically studies at University. _It was rather sweet... in a sense that a mere human was able to quell the icy nature in the heart of a stoic lord*, it was a shame however that she didn't live as long as her husband... the death of her made him regain his icy persona. I wonder why she died... maybe we will get to that at the next class... _Kagome thought as they reached the top of the staircase.

Looking over her shoulder and through her raven black locks she saw the enormous maze and just thought it was better that she wasn't in its confides anymore. The huge shining doors where open as Sesshomaru approached, Kagome looked at the two servants and noticed their cat tails sweeping along the floor, as if doing the job of that while they attended the doors.

He led her through the still gleaming and decorated ballroom, towards a staircase that connected to the room, gleaming and golden. Kagome resisted the urge to smirk as she imagined Sesshomaru and his father and brother descending the stairs with all eyes on them; _such a classy way to enter, but very clichéd for my tastes. _Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and wondered what exactly was going on in his brain.

_I wish I could make conversation, but with all those articles I have read about him, he abhors conversation... oh well it'll be a first. _Kagome thought as she opened her mouth, "So I hear you don't enjoy conversation with woman much... is this true?"

A chuckle was heard from the other person as he turned sparkling golden eyes to her and spoke. "I do enjoy conversation, however it has to be at the right time and have the right context or I will get very bored. Most females just talk about themselves; that's very boring because after a while you've heard it all." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I guess after all the women who have tried to grasp your attention, you've heard it all, and every lie and every truth am I correct?" Kagome smiled.

"Why Miss. Higurashi, with all these questions I should ask you if you're a reporter... I think you'd be too obvious however..." Sesshomaru trailed off and let a malicious grin spread about his features.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she didn't know if it was in fear or because he was gorgeous even when look like he was about to tear someone's heart out. "You know for a fact I am not a reporter, I find spying on other people and invading their privacy is... well... distressing." Kagome voiced, knowing that was her opinion. _Wow this is the most I have ever heard him talk... _

Kagome was distracted from her musings as the scenery surrounded them changed and became less ostentatious. She was thrilled and a little worried about the sudden change, a list of questions came to mind; she didn't want to ask any of them for fear of Sesshomaru getting angry.

"I sense your discomfort in the sudden change, all the stuff in the ballroom is an act. They believe we're rich so we put on a show, I however think all the decoration is a bit over the top and far too pretentious." Sesshomaru stated monotonously.

Kagome nodded looking at the plain black walls which held a light or two every few steps. Hardly noticing as Sesshomaru pulled her to a stop in front of a simple black door with a polished silver handle, watching as he raised a clawed hand and opened the door. Kagome gasped at the room it was magnificent to say the very least.

Black silk adorned the French doors which lead to a balcony; a double wide futon lay in the middle of the back wall, slightly raised from the ground. Black sheets decorated the bed; a soft pattern of a leafless tree was white against the black, it was very elegant. Black furniture decorated the room in the right places; _it looks like a freaking catalogue... to picturesque ad perfect._

Kagome watched Sesshomaru like a cat, studying he's every move as he made his way gracefully to the bed, sitting down with one long leg over the other. Sesshomaru softly patted the space next to him on the futon, Kagome was a little cautious as she went to slowly fill the space next to him, as soon as she filled the space Sesshomaru leaned closer to her.

He stopped and smiled and moved a little further back, Kagome looked at him questioningly. The smile never wavered as he took a strand of her midnight black hair and put it to his face and sniffed. Kagome admired the way her black hair looked in his alabaster white hand.

"Before we go any further... I feel it would be an excellent time to tell you why I have brought you to my quarters" Sesshomaru decided.

-SsS-

Hojo looked around frantically for Kagome, knowing she would be somewhere near the exit of the maze with the others, getting her wounds fixed. _Everyone even the demons have wounds... it would be unheard of if she, a human, got through without a single wound. _He looked around where everyone was getting their wounds clean and couldn't find her.

Sighing he went to turn away and caught a whiff of a delightful scent, turning around he found himself face to face with a woman. _She's beautiful... it makes my heart want to stop dead in my chest. _Hojo thought as he looked into the deep black eyes, sucking him in like a black hole, black hair surrounding luminous pure white skin. Shaking his head out of the stupor he found himself in, he once again looked around for Kagome before turning back to the lady.

"Um excuse me; you haven't seen anyone around here that looks sort of like you except with blue eyes and shorter hair?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I think I saw her head that way." The woman said, pointing to a cluster of trees that lined the premises.

He nodded and looked at the woman; her skin glowing from the moonlight was almost mesmerizing, the dark red dress she wore only emphasized her skin colour.

"Would you like me to help you search for her?" She asked with a smile, ruby red lips curving upwards showing a few perfect white pearls.

"That would be nice..." Hojo admitted, a light blush staining his cheeks.

She threaded her arm through his as they walked to the cluster of trees; when she touched him he felt an electric shock go through him and the hairs on his neck stood to attention.

-SsS-

Sesshomaru smiled down at the little human sitting on his futon. He knew he would have to explain why she, of all the other humans, was so appealing to him and why he brought her here. "Kagome look at me" he ordered softly.

Once the sapphire blue eyes looked at him he knew he wouldn't last long before his natural instinct kicked in. "Kagome... the reason I bought you here is because you're appealing to me, I know you've probably heard that a lot but your scent was the first thing about you I noticed... You are what my kind calls a 'blood singer'* or 'blood siren'. Basically your blood is calling out to me, asking to be claimed." Sesshomaru explained matter-of-factly.

He watched as the girls eyes widened then slowly went back to normal as realisation dawned in her mind, her eyes looking up to him and her painted lips opening and closing like a fish.

"What do you mean by claimed?" She asked in a small voice, barely audible.

He couldn't stop the grin as he answered her. "Well... it means... we're going to have some fun, that I can smell you haven't had before." She blushed and he smelt her arousal.

Unable to control the urge anymore he bowed his head a little and captured her lips in a searing kiss, winding his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her as he fell on his back, creamy white legs on either side of his and a delicious weight around his pelvis, he held in a groan and kept kissing her. Growling and moving and arm to behind her neck as she tried to move away he deepened the kiss.

He licked at her lips demanding entrance, she gasped and he chose that time to intrude. Silky tongue licking at hers, as a short lived battle for dominance on her side was lost. They slid together in a hold meld of wetness and silken tongues, he felt Kagome moan into his mouth as her arousal spiked.

He released her mouth and let her breathe, watching as she took in large breathes as he breathed in lightly. He pulled her gently down again making her lie flat against his body as he claimed her mouth again, letting the melding of tongues distract her as he shifted his other hand from his hip to the back of her dress, finding the zipper that held it in place.

Slowly he pulled down the zipper, revealing her silken creamy flesh to the soft moonlight flitting through the light black silk drapes. _Ugh, why must we demons love to touch others intimately...? _Sesshomaru thought as his hands invaded the open back of her dress, fingers dancing along silky skin.

He saw confusion dawn in her eyes as she suddenly found herself underneath Sesshomaru, legs half heartedly propped up and closed, gently spreading her legs he wedged his way between them. He smoothly pulled her to him, her legs parting to go around his, making sure she was comfortable before he started the kissing again. While his hands pulled down her dress, past her shoulders and down until it was off and thrown haphazardly to a random place in a corner, he assumed, in the room.

He licked his lips as he studied every curve of the glowing milky skin, looking to Kagome's face he grinned at her swollen lips and half lidded sapphire eyes, long lashes creating a light shadow across her cheeks. He put an arm on either side of her waist and leaned down and nipped at her jawbone, slowly moving to her ear as he latched onto a tender lobe.

Growling in delight as he heard the sounds coming from her mouth, he licked it, savouring the softness of it. Getting bored he licked at her neck until he found the pulse point and sucked on it, hard enough to leave a mark, he felt her cry out and arch her body up to grind against his in a mouth-watering friction.

He gripped her hip in one hand and let the other twist up her body and rubbed her breast as he needed at her collarbone lapping and biting at the tender skin. He slowly slipped a hand into the confines of her bra stroking a thumb over the tender nub softly, admiring how soft the skin around it was as it grew harder.

Sesshomaru growled and removed the offending article of clothing, looking up at her blushing face and noticed how the blush could be seen in the low light. She gasped as he licked down in between her breast, hands kneading both of them as he lightly blew warm air on the cool saliva. He slowly and softly kissed his way towards one of the raised nubs.

She moaned as he softly nipped at one, he released the small nub and moved down to lick it, silently savouring the sounds she was making as he tasted her. He moved to the other breast as a clawed hand moved over the other, softly stroking the pink nub; making it fully sensitized and hard, Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the soft moan he drew from the petit girl.

He moved his mouth from the sensitised nub, licking slowly down her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel, watching her chest rise and fall faster and faster. He smirked as he trailed his lips lower down, hearing her breathing slightly hitch. Smirking, he kissed even lower, a fine layer of curled hair covering her most intimate area, keeping the smirk on his face; he kissed around the heated area.

Licking and gently nipping the tender flesh of her well toned thighs, he growled in delight as his hand that was currently on her hip, ran down the outside of her leg, before running back up to go between her thighs and slowly brush through the fine curly hair his lips moving ever so slowly back up her silken thighs. He slowly slipped a clawed finger between the lips of her most intimate area.

"Ahhh..." A soft pleasured sound escaped Kagome's lips.

_Such a small thing to do and yet she's already reacting so strongly... how amusing. _ Sesshomaru thought before continuing his ministrations, letting the claw softly slip over the over-sensitive clitoris. He grinned and kept stroking while he kissed his way to the heated body part, keeping one hand winded around her thigh, as he moved closer, spreading the lips with the clawed hand.

He heard soft gasps of air coming from her before he licked a small path down to her clitoris; licking it a few times he savoured the sounds she made above him. Each breathy moan and sharp intake of air, like a soft melody to his ears, only he would hear them, he would make sure of _that_. He licked a trail down then back up to the sensitive nub, hearing her breathing hitch, he smirked against the heated skin, _this was almost too easy, _he thought lapping at the small bit of skin.

He heard the rustling of the sheets as she writhed and gripped them; he gave one last lick before a finger circled around her opening before it was slowly thrust in. He heard her give a delectable little yelp as he moved the finger around slowly, judging by the way her body was responding he added another finger, feeling the wetness around his fingers growing.

His acute senses picking up on the fact she was growing closer to her climax, he added the third finger and started stretching, knowing if she was going to accommodate his size, it would need a little bit of stretching. His smell receptors sensing that she was too close, he withdrew his fingers and mouth and sat up, looking down at her.

"I believe... it is time you help this Sesshomaru..." He ordered, once her eyes were open and looking at him. He motioned down to the bulge in his pants, watching with piercing yellow eyes as she slowly sat up, he moved to where she was sitting, smirking at her. Sesshomaru looked to her, realising she probably didn't even see him move, which isn't surprising when he used his demonic speed. 

He watched as she crawled to him, almost cat like if it wasn't for her state of euphoric bliss washing through her body, making her movements on the clumsy side. She sat between his legs, spreading them, he watched as she looked down, seeing the offending article of clothing blocking the way of her job. He felt her hand slowly run up his thigh, a lazy and sensual movement; he felt his organ twitch in anticipation.

Watching as her long fingers went for the fly, restricting his cock to an almost painful level; he gasped as she undid the restricting garment and started pulling it off of him. Feeling his cock spring free, he noted that she also took his underwear along with his pants, he smirked a little at that, wondering if she realised that.

After he felt Kagome slip the pants off of his legs, he watched as she set herself between his legs, lying down so the pale moonlight played along her marble skin. He noted her soft curves and the way her skin seemed to almost glow in the pale moonlight that flitted through the curtains, he would have her, the only way he could.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Okay... I know this is an awful place to end this... but I am sorry I have run into massive writers block for this. I just do not want to write it! Maybe one day I will finish this... but until then... well you guys will have to make up the ending. But I planned for her to die, he wanted her heart, and he got it, by tearing it from her after a moment of passion, poetic but tragic.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
